When in Doubt, Ask the Godfather
by Leenaren
Summary: [TRAD OS] Narcissa surprit Sirius en le contactant des années plus tard, mais ce fut la question du petit Malefoy qui le stupéfia complètement. POV Sirius ; slash établi ; fluff ; famille Potter en vie.


_Hey ! Exceptionnellement, pas de chapitre de L'Appel de Londres ce mois-ci, ma vie professionnelle a été un peu compliquée dernièrement et m'a pris énormément d'énergie... Pour me faire pardonner, voici une **traduction de FanofBellaandEdward **toute mignonne qu'elle avait publiée pour la Saint Valentin. N'hésitez pas à lui faire un retour sur sa propre fic si vous avez aimé ! Bonne lecture._

* * *

**When in Doubt, Ask the Godfather – **_**En cas de doute, demande au parrain.**_

— Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas rester à la maison aujourd'hui ? demanda Sirius, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille souple.

Il sourit et enfouit son nez dans le cou de son amant.

— On peut commencer la Saint-Valentin en avance, la transformer en long week-end. T'en dis quoi ?

— Je suis professeur, Sirius. Je ne peux pas sécher mes propres classes, remarqua Remus en claquant de la langue et se retournant dans l'étreinte. Quel exemple donnerais-je ?

Sirius haussa des épaules, nullement intimidé.

— Fais-toi passer pour malade, ça marche toujours.

— Non, du tout, renifla Remus. Nous sommes sorciers, à moins d'une maladie mortelle, la plupart peuvent être guéries rapidement avec une potion.

— Prétends que tu subis toujours les conséquences de la pleine lune, suggéra Sirius, baladant une main le long du flanc de Remus.

Une petite cicatrice était près de sa hanche, toujours plutôt rêche au toucher, bien qu'elle ait été soignée il y'avait plusieurs mois, mais il se retenait toujours d'y passer les doigts. L'autre homme avait une aversion à ce que certaines des cicatrices sur son corps ne soient touchées, même si Sirius lui-même s'en foutait complètement. Elles étaient une partie de Remus et, bien qu'il aurait souhaité qu'elles ne soient pas présentes, elles ne le répugnaient pas non plus.

— Toujours les ressentir même si j'ai donné cours ces derniers jours ? rétorqua Remus avec scepticisme.

L'arrivée de Dib, l'elfe de maison, empêcha Sirius de répondre et il s'assit, s'inquiétant de voir l'elfe se triturer nerveusement les mains.

— Dib, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

Sirius jeta un rapide regard à l'horloge, se détendant en voyant qu'il avait encore environ une demi-heure avant de devoir être au bureau.

— Madame Narcissa Malefoy veut parler avec le maître, souffla Dib. Elle attend dans le feu, Maître Sirius.

Il cligna des yeux.

— Que diable me veut Cissy ?

Il n'avait pas vraiment parlé à sa cousine depuis des années, ne recevant que des regards fugaces quand son mari et elle étaient présents à des événements organisés par le Ministère. Après tout, il n'avait jamais été proche d'elle, ayant mis de la distance avec ce côté particulier de la famille dès qu'il avait pu — pas assez tôt à son goût.

Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle le contacte. Elle était l'épouse d'un présumé Mangemort et lui un Auror. À moins qu'elle ne désire confesser des crimes commis pendant la guerre, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle voulait maintenant lui parler.

— Elle ne veut pas dire, Maître Sirius, répondit Dib, semblant anxieuse. Elle est juste insistante pour vous parler, Maître.

Elle regarda en arrière, comme si elle pouvait voir Narcissa à travers la porte close de la chambre.

— Va voir ce qu'elle veut, dit doucement Remus en passant doucement les doigts le long de l'épine dorsale de Sirius. Je doute que ce soit juste un appel de courtoisie. Donc, quoi que ce soit, c'est assez important pour elle pour qu'elle te joigne.

— Je n'aime pas ça, dit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Je prends ma baguette avec moi, décida-t-il.

Il se redressa, ignorant le froid soudain autour de ses pieds nus avant de les fourrer dans ses pantoufles. Il n'était pas exactement certain si lancer un sortilège à travers la Cheminette était possible ou pas, mais sa chère cousine connaîtrait probablement un moyen si c'était le cas.

Remus toussa et, quand Sirius le regarda, fixa son torse de façon insistante.

— Tu voudras peut-être mettre une chemise. Et un pantalon, rajouta-t-il de manière neutre, mais ses yeux commencèrent à scintiller avec amusement quand Sirius jura et enfila rapidement un T-shirt et des jeans, n'ayant pas réalisé qu'il était toujours en boxer.

Pas exactement un état dans lequel il voulait être en parlant à une cousine à laquelle il n'avait pas parlé depuis des années.

oOo

Une part de lui croyant toujours que c'était une espèce de canular – même si Dib ne lui mentirait pas ce sujet, ou même lui mentirait pas tout court – il fut choqué de voir la tête de Narcissa flotter effectivement dans les flammes.

Elle le regarda quand il s'arrêta devant le foyer.

— Sirius, l'accueillit-elle calmement, comme si l'appeler par Cheminette était quelque chose qu'elle faisait chaque semaine. Bonjour.

— Ouais, bonjour, dit-il de manière neutre et en croisant les bras. Sans vouloir te vexer, que veux-tu ? La dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir dans ma cheminée, c'est toi, Cissy.

— Compréhensible.

Les coins de sa bouche frémirent.

— Crois-moi quand je dis que je n'avais pas l'intention de te contacter au départ.

— Pourquoi ce changement d'avis alors ? questionna-t-il.

Sirius tira une des chaises plus près, s'y laissant tomber. Il laissa nonchalamment sa baguette balancer entre ses jambes écartées, s'assurant qu'elle s'abstienne de tenter quoi que ce soit d'étrange.

Bon, autre chose de plus étrange que de l'appeler.

— Mon fils. Il veut te demander quelque chose.

Elle semblait plutôt amusée pour quelconque raison et cela le rendit davantage confus.

— Ton fils, répéta-t-il lentement en se grattant la nuque. Il a quoi, neuf ans ?

— Neuf ans cette année, le corrigea-t-elle.

— D'accord, acquiesça-t-il

Il secoua la tête.

— Quelle fichue question veut-il me poser ? Comment ne peut pas suivre les enseignements d'un fou furieux ? ne put-il s'empêcher de railler, et il fut satisfait de voir les yeux de Narcissa légèrement s'assombrir.

— Bien sûr que non, dit-elle froidement. J'apprécierais si tu tenais ta langue à propos de sujets dont tu ne sais rien, Sirius.

— Si tu le dis, chère cousine, ricana-t-il, faisant tourner sa baguette.

Elle pinça légèrement les lèvres.

— Mon fils peut-il te poser sa question ?

— Tu vas me laisser tranquille si j'accepte ?

Il haussa un sourcil. Pour une raison inconnue, son amusement refit surface et Narcissa lui sourit. Sirius la dévisagea.

— Ça dépendra entièrement de ta réponse, répondit-elle mystérieusement avant de disparaître de la cheminée.

— Qu'est-ce que… lâcha-t-il alors qu'une plus petite tête, tout aussi blonde, apparaissait dans la cheminée.

De francs yeux gris le fixèrent en retour.

— Mon nom est Drago Malefoy, s'introduit le petit garçon d'une voix plutôt prétentieuse.

— Sirius Black. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamin ? demanda-t-il.

Sirius se pencha légèrement, étudiant la façon dont cette légère arrogance s'effaça, laissant seulement quelque chose proche de…

Eh bien, il aurait voulu dire timidité, mais il doutait vraiment que les Malefoy soient capables de timidité.

— Vous êtes le parrain d'Harry, non ?

Quoi qu'il se soit attendu à ce que le morveux dise, ce n'était définitivement pas ça. Interloqué, il prit quelques secondes pour se reprendre.

— Est-ce que tu veux parler d'Harry Potter ?

— Oui, Harry Potter. Vous êtes son parrain, c'est ça ?

— Oui, en effet. C'est ça ta question ?

Il leva un sourcil, se demandant ce que le gamin Malefoy voulait à son filleul.

— Je veux savoir ce que sont ses friandises préférées, demanda Malefoy, relevant le menton.

Cependant, même le feu ne pouvait cacher le profond rougissement qui teintait ses joues.

— Pourquoi tu voudrais savoir ça ? demanda Sirius, confus.

Est-ce qu'il faisait une espèce de rêve foireux ? C'était forcément ça, non ? Sinon pourquoi est-ce que le petit Malefoy voudrait savoir quel genre de bonbons Harry aimait ? En quoi ça l'intéresserait ?

Discrètement, il se pinça le bras, mais la soudaine douleur aigüe bannit tous ses espoirs que ce ne fût qu'un rêve étrange. Bon sang, que se passait-il ?

— Pour savoir quoi lui faire, évidemment, dit Malefoy comme si c'était une évidence, ce qui… ne fit absolument rien pour répondre à la confusion de Sirius.

— Pourquoi tu voudrais lui faire des bonbons ?

Sérieusement, bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il manquait ? Est-ce qu'il était entré dans un univers parallèle ? Est-ce qu'il avait été drogué la nuit dernière ?

Bon. Il avait bu du Whisky-Pur-Feu, mais ce n'était pas comme si qui que ce soit avait pu mettre de la drogue dedans. Remus aurait pu, mais il était une trop bonne personne pour faire quelque chose de ce genre et James n'était pas venu la nuit dernière.

Malefoy murmura quelque chose trop bas pour que ses oreilles ne comprennent.

— Quoi ? Parle plus fort, gamin, je ne peux pas t'entendre.

— J'ai dit, répéta Malefoy plus fort et de plus en plus rouge, que demain c'est la Saint-Valentin !

Ouais, effectivement, et qu'est-ce que ça avait à voir avec…

_Oh._

_Oooooooooooh._ Merde.

Bien. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à entendre ça.

— Tu veux courtiser mon filleul ? questionna-t-il, incrédule, se demandant s'il interprétait correctement cette conversation.

Peut-être que ses oreilles lui jouaient des tours ?

Le visage de Malefoy était si rouge qu'il semblait sur le point d'exploser.

— Je veux lui donner ses friandises préférées, dit-il en gonflant les joues.

— Tu ne crois pas que tu es encore un peu jeune pour la Saint-Valentin, gamin ? demanda sceptiquement Sirius en se réinstallant dans son fauteuil et en croisant les bras.

— Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un âge minimum pour ça, ricana Malefoy, les yeux flamboyants.

— Oh oh, renifla Sirius en haussant les épaules. Tu sais quoi ? Ok, je vais te dire. Si tu essaies quoi que ce soit, je saurai où te trouver.

— Qu'est-ce que j'essaierais ? demanda Malefoy, neutre. Je veux juste lui donner des bonbons.

— Ouais bien sûr, gamin. Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu me demandes à moi et pas à Harry lui-même ?

Ce serait bien plus simple, à son avis, mais en même temps cela lui fit se demander où exactement Harry avait pu rencontrer cet enfant. Est-ce qu'ils étaient dans la même classe ? Il ne pouvait imaginer Lucius envoyer son fils à l'école plutôt qu'engager des précepteurs, mais comment aurait-il pu rencontrer Harry autrement ?

— Mère a dit que vous le sauriez mieux car vous êtes son parrain, répondit Malefoy.

Il sembla hausser les épaules.

— Donc, qu'est-ce qu'il aime ?

Regardant le visage plein d'espoir du garçon, Sirius hésita et céda avec un soupir. Il se frotta les yeux de sa main. _Oh bordel, pourquoi pas ?_ se dit-il. Ce n'était pas comme si Malefoy pourrait faire beaucoup de mal avec ça — et s'il en faisait, Sirius saurait où le trouver.

— Tu lui prends n'importe quoi avec du chocolat ou une tarte à la mélasse et tu seras bon, petit.

oOo

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda James en plissant légèrement les yeux.

Il semblait bien trop suspicieux alors Sirius décida de lui lancer un regard offensé.

— Quoi, je ne peux pas venir avec toi pour mener mon filleul à l'école ?

— C'est la Saint-Valentin et tu ne te lèves jamais assez tôt pour le déposer ce jour-là, remarqua James.

Il fit un pas vers l'escalier, appelant :

— Harry, tu as presque fini ? On va être en retard !

— Transplaner prend pas si longtemps ! cria Harry en retour.

Sirius ricana quand son ami fit la grimace.

— Il devient beaucoup trop effronté en ce moment, marmonna James. Je me demande de qui il prend ça.

Le coup d'œil en coin que Sirius reçut n'était – à son avis – absolument pas mérité. Il sourit largement quand son filleul arriva en dévalant les marches, son petit sac frappant contre son dos à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Les yeux verts brillèrent quand ils tombèrent sur lui.

— Tu vas me mener à l'école, Patmol ? demanda Harry avec excitation, se précipitant vers lui alors qu'il descendait la dernière marche.

— Ouais, si ça te va, chiot, répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, les emmêlant encore plus que ce qu'ils étaient déjà.

— Ouais !

Harry rayonna de bonheur et prit sa main.

— Comment ça se fait que je sois toujours ignoré quand tu es là ? se plaignit James en boudant.

— Parce que je suis l'oncle cool, répondit Sirius avec suffisance.

— C'est vrai, acquiesça solennellement Harry. Tu vas encore me prendre sur ta moto, Patmol ?

— IL VAUDRAIT MIEUX QU'IL NE PARLE PAS DE TA MOTO VOLANTE, SIRIUS BLACK, hurla une Lily outragée depuis la cuisine.

Sirius décida sagement qu'il était grandement temps de partir avant qu'Harry ne soit en retard.

oOo

— Est-ce que tu n'es pas supposé aller ennuyer Remus et essayer de le convaincre de sécher ses cours ? demanda James en haussant un sourcil.

— C'est ça, comme si tu n'avais pas fait pareil avec Lily, rétorqua Sirius, et le visage de son ami rougit légèrement.

— Peu importe. Explique-moi au moins pourquoi on poireaute toujours ici ? Harry ne va pas revenir, même si tu es son préféré, coupa James, encore vexé du fait que Harry ait choisi de transplaner avec Sirius plutôt qu'avec lui.

— Je veux juste vérifier quelque chose, tu verras, répondit évasivement Sirius.

Il garda les yeux sur la cour où les enfants erraient, attendant le début des classes.

Harry était encore plutôt proche des portes, en train de parler au jeune Londubat qui lui montrait quelque chose dans son livre. L'attention de Sirius était attirée par une petite fille brune qui disait quelque chose à ses amis tout en lançant des coups d'œil à Harry. La fille semblait recevoir des encouragements de la part de ses amies qui la poussaient doucement dans la direction de Harry, et elle se redressa, sortant de son sac une petite boite emballée dans un papier rouge brillant. Le serrant entre ses mains, elle fit quelques pas hésitants en avant.

— Ton fils devient populaire avec les filles, murmura Sirius, observant la fille jeter un nouveau regard à ses amies avant de se rapprocher légèrement, clairement trop nerveuse pour aller immédiatement à Harry.

— Je ne sais même pas qui est cette fille, commenta James en mettant les mains derrière son cou.

Il fit un large sourire et ajouta :

— Mais je ne suis pas surpris qu'il reçoive déjà des cadeaux. Il tient sa beauté de moi après tout

— Ne laisse pas Lily savoir que tu as dit ça, ricana Sirius.

Il s'arrêta abruptement quand il vit quelque chose de blond s'approcher volontairement dans la direction d'Harry. Sirius frappa le bras de James, obtenant son attention.

— Regarde !

— Regarde où ?

— À ton avis, idiot ?

James ouvrit la bouche, mais Sirius le poussa à nouveau et balança sa tête vers le garçon blond qui approchait Harry. Ils étaient tous les deux silencieux en regardant le petit Malefoy – parce qu'évidemment, on ne pouvait pas confondre cette peau pâle et ces cheveux blond clair, ni la façon dont l'enfant se tenait même à un si jeune âge – s'arrêter à côté de Harry et lui dire quelque chose.

Réalisant qu'ils se tenaient bien trop loin pour entendre ce qui était dit, Sirius lança hâtivement le sortilège d'Écoute, désireux de savoir ce que le blond avait prévu après leur étrange conversation la veille.

— … tu veux ? demanda Harry avec curiosité.

— Je… je vais partir, dit Londubat en se dépêchant de partir, le livre serré contre sa poitrine.

— Je t'ai apporté quelque chose, déclara Malefoy.

Cependant, rien ne restait de son arrogance quand il ouvrit son sac et en sortit deux petits cadeaux. L'un était emballé dans un papier vert sombre et avait un ruban argenté dessus, l'autre était dans un brillant papier bleu sombre.

— Pour… Pour la Saint-Valentin.

— Oh.

Harry parut stupéfait avant de dire, incertain :

—Je, euh, je ne t'ai rien apporté.

— Minute, que fout donc ce gamin Malefoy avec mon fils ? murmura James sombrement.

Sirius fut à peine assez rapide pour lancer son bras devant son torse, l'arrêtant.

— Attends, siffla-t-il, je veux entendre le reste.

— Mais c'est un Malefoy ! siffla James faisant de vifs gestes vers Malefoy et ignorant le regard bizarre d'une des autres mères.

— Oui, je suis conscient de ça, maintenant silence ! ordonna Sirius.

— Ça ne me dérange pas ! C'est pour toi ! dit rapidement Malefoy en tendant le cadeau bleu.

Quand Harry l'ouvrit et en vit le contenu, il commença à sourire largement.

— Des petits chocolats ! J'aime le chocolat !

— Et ça aussi c'est pour toi, dit Malefoy, semblant encouragé par la réponse enthousiaste de Harry.

Cette fois-ci, son filleul prit une vive inspiration quand il retira le couvercle enrubanné du second cadeau.

— De la tarte à la mélasse ! C'est ma préférée ! Comment tu as su ? demanda-t-il, stupéfait.

Même à cette distance, Sirius pouvait voir Malefoy rougir et mettre les mains derrière son dos.

— J'ai, euh, j'ai juste demandé à ton parrain quel genre de friandises tu aimais, admit-il.

Il rougit davantage quand Harry le regarda avec admiration.

— Tu es vraiment allé voir Oncle Sirius pour lui demander ?

— Eh bien, Mère l'a appelé par Cheminette d'abord, et là je lui ai demandé, alors je n'ai pas vraiment…

Les divagations de Malefoy s'arrêtèrent brutalement quand Harry se pencha lentement et l'embrassa sur la joue.

— Merci ! dit Harry avec bonheur. J'aime vraiment ces cadeaux !

Malefoy se tint complètement figé, un regard étourdi sur son visage, avant qu'il ne secoue la tête lentement et touche sa joue.

— De rien, couina-t-il.

Oh, donc peut-être que le gamin ne prévoyait finalement vraiment rien de néfaste. Il voulait juste vraiment donner à Harry un cadeau pour la Saint-Valentin.

— Je n'ai rien pour toi, mais on peut partager les chocolats pendant la pause, rayonna Harry en mettant avec attention les boites dans son sac puis attraper la main de Malefoy. Viens, tu peux t'asseoir à côté de moi !

— D'accord.

Malefoy semblait maintenant prêt à s'évanouir à n'importe quel instant, regardant régulièrement entre leurs mains jointes et le visage d'Harry, comme s'il ne pouvait croire qu'il lui tenait actuellement la main.

C'était étrangement mignon. Qui aurait pu penser qu'un Malefoy tomberait sous le charme d'un Potter ?

— Depuis quand Harry est-il ami avec ce Malefoy ? demanda James d'une voix étranglée, semblant si pâle que Sirius était un peu inquiet de le voir tourner de l'œil. Et quand lui as-tu dit ce que mon fils aimait, bordel ? Tu peux t'expliquer ?

— Eh bien, aucune idée pour ta première question, admit Sirius qui voulait lui aussi avoir la réponse, surtout maintenant qu'il avait vu que Harry n'avait pas semblé surpris par l'approche de Malefoy. Pour la seconde… eh bien, il m'a appelé hier matin. C'était une conversation plutôt intéressante, vraiment.

— Alors c'est pour ça que tu voulais le mener à l'école, murmura James en faisant la tête.

Il croisa les bras.

— Je n'aime vraiment pas ça. Qui sait ce que prévoit ce gamin ? Son père est pourri jusqu'à la moelle, je ne veux pas que mon fils s'approche de cette famille.

— Je ne suis pas non plus vraiment fan de l'idée, admit Sirius en retroussant les lèvres. Mais je pense honnêtement que le gamin est sans danger. Je dirais même qu'il est plutôt épris d'Harry, tu crois pas ?

— Ça ne me rassure pas vraiment, répliqua sombrement James, se rembrunissant davantage quand les deux garçons rentrèrent main dans la main dans le bâtiment et disparurent de leur vue. En fait, je crois même que c'est pire !

— Eh bien, dit Sirius en mettant la main sur son épaule et se retournant, vois les choses comme ça : si Lucius déraille maintenant, on pourra l'attraper la main dans le sac. Parce que je doute que ce soit la dernière fois qu'on voit le petit Malefoy.

— Encore une fois, ça ne me rassure pas, Patmol ! rétorqua James d'une voix aigüe. Mon bébé est beaucoup trop jeune pour être déjà avec quelqu'un !

Sirius plissa les yeux vers lui.

— N'avais-tu pas déjà une copine à son âge ?

Son ami agita la main, irrité.

— C'est pas pareil. Ça ne compte pas de toute façon. On parle de Malefoy là, Sirius !

— Oui et comme je l'ai dit, on va garder un œil sur lui, le rassura Sirius. Pendant ce temps, apprécions simplement le fait que Lucius Malefoy va mal le prendre quand il découvrira qui son fils aime.

James s'arrêta puis hocha la tête, pensif.

— Ouais, c'est une bonne chose à savourer, accorda-t-il en commençant à sourire. Je crois que le karma lui rend finalement la monnaie de sa pièce.

— Exactement.

Sirius passa le bras autour de son cou.

— Maintenant, allons-y. J'ai un professeur à persuader de sécher ses cours.

— Tu es incorrigible.

— Comme si t'étais mieux !

oOo

Grâce à ses grands talents persuasifs, Sirius arriva à convaincre Remus de se faire porter pâle et à rester au lit pour le reste de la journée – ou dans la douche, et une fois sur le canapé, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Quant à Malefoy ? Eh bien, au moins le gamin paraissait sincère. Seul le temps dirait s'il l'était vraiment.

(Cependant, il faisait vraiment de bons chocolats, il devait lui accorder ça.)


End file.
